world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031515KateRyspor
taxidermizingAmaranthine TA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 17:44 -- 05:44 TA: Kate is looking for Ryspor. 05:46 GT: ~Ryʃpor iʃ wandering the hallʃ, looking for the commiʃʃary.~ 05:46 TA: "Ryspor." Kate calls as she spots him. 05:47 GT: ~Ryʃpor tvrnʃ. "Ah, Kate, hello! I waʃ jvʃt going to the commiʃʃary to ʃee if I covld grab a ʃpot to eat. Wovld yov like to join me?"~ 05:47 TA: "..." 05:48 TA: "Perhaps we should sit down first." 05:48 GT: ~Ryʃpor frownʃ. "What'ʃ happened?"~ 05:48 TA: Kate leads him to a table. "Clearly you haven't heard." 05:49 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃitʃ, looking extremely worried. "Heard what?"~ 05:50 TA: Kate sits across from him, taking his hand. "Thiago is dead." 05:50 GT: ~Ryʃpor'ʃ face goeʃ blank.~ 05:50 GT: ~"...What?"~ 05:51 TA: "Thiago, your son, is dead." 05:52 GT: ~There iʃ a long pavʃe. Then he giggleʃ hyʃterically. "I'm ʃorry, I mvʃt not have heard yov correctly. It wovld ʃeem yov jvʃt told me Thiago iʃ dead."~ 05:53 TA: "Ryspor." Her tone is serious and she says no more. 05:56 GT: ~"Th-thiʃ iʃ a rather poor time for jokeʃ, Kate," he ʃayʃ, attempting to grin. It comeʃ ovt more like a grimace.~ 05:56 GT: ~"I-I mean, he can't be..." He'ʃ ʃhaking. "There'ʃ n-no way..."~ 05:57 TA: "I'm not one for Jokes Ryspor." 06:00 GT: ~Another pavʃe. He lookʃ down at the table abrvptly. Hiʃ ʃhovlderʃ heave with ʃilent ʃobʃ. After a long while, he lookʃ vp, face contorted with a mixtvre of grief and rage. "Who?"~ 06:01 GT: ~"Who did thiʃ?"~ 06:01 GT: ~"Who killed my ʃON?"~ 06:01 TA: "Two entities, one we know, one we don't." 06:01 TA: "His waking self was killed by Nate, that much we know. Our Nate." 06:01 TA: "The other I'm not so sure." 06:01 TA: "I talked to him about an hour ago whilst looking for you." 06:06 GT: ~He ʃlamʃ hiʃ fiʃt down on the table. "I TOLD him to ʃtay in hiʃ room," he ʃnarlʃ. "I told him to ʃTAY."~ 06:06 TA: "Do you really think a lock would have stopped Nate?" 06:09 GT: ~"I -" He pavʃeʃ. "I don't know! It wovld have done ʃOMETHING!"~ 06:10 TA: Thiago is not to blame here, Ryspor. 06:12 GT: ~"I know," he ʃayʃ ʃoftly.~ 06:12 GT: ~"It'ʃ NATE who iʃ to blame."~ 06:13 TA: "And whoever killed his dream self on Derse." 06:16 GT: ~"Yeʃ." He ʃtandʃ. "Where iʃ he."~ 06:17 TA: "Ryspor. I would advise against fighting. We are having enough difficulty keeping the team together as it is." She tilts her head. "There are those who lost just as much in this as you. You lost a son, but others lost a friend, a moirail, a matesprit, a brother." 06:18 TA: "And believe me, he won't change his mind on the matter." 06:19 GT: ~"Then I ʃhall avenge their loʃʃeʃ aʃ well." He growlʃ. "That MENACE haʃ gone too far. I ʃhovld have killed him on LOAAF."~ 06:20 TA: Kate sighs. "Ryspor, more death won't solve anything." 06:20 TA: "I know you're angry right now. Take a moment to process it." 06:22 GT: ~He tvrnʃ to her. "ʃo yov ʃvggeʃt I let him live? Allow him to kill again, and again, and again?"~ 06:24 GT: ~"He nearly killed the entirety of the hvman team on LOAAF, and now he haʃ finally committed mvrder, aʃ he haʃ been threatening to do for ʃWEEPʃ."~ 06:24 TA: Kate rests her chin on her folded hands. 06:29 GT: ~He ʃobʃ again. "My ʃon..." He wipeʃ hiʃ eyeʃ. "My ʃon iʃ DEAD becavʃe of him."~ 06:30 TA: "Perhaps you're right." 06:31 TA: "Nate showed little sign of swaying, no matter what I said." 06:31 GT: ~"I do not intend to perʃvade him what he did waʃ wrong."~ 06:34 TA: Kate nods. "That is my point, perhaps you're right." 06:36 TA: "If anything, he's even more unstable now than before." 06:37 GT: ~"Then I ʃhall be doing a ʃervice when I rip hiʃ heart ovt of hiʃ pitifvl body."~ 06:38 TA: "Don't try it alone, Ryspor." 06:40 GT: ~"And who do yov ʃvggeʃt I take with me?" He lavghʃ bitterly. "Rilʃet?"~ 06:40 TA: "Anyone who would stand behind you." 06:44 GT: ~"Perhapʃ Doir, then. He - he CANNOT ʃtand behind Nate after he haʃ done ʃomething like thiʃ."~ 06:44 TA: "I may as well. He is certainly unstable." 06:46 GT: ~He nodʃ. "Thank yov."~ 06:47 TA: She nods. 06:47 TA: "Rest a while, Ryspor. Prepare." 06:47 TA: "See if this is something you really want to do." 06:48 GT: ~"More than anything."~ 06:48 TA: Kate nods sadly. "I wish it hadn't come to this." 06:51 TA: Kate stands and walks over to Ryspor, putting her hands on his shoulder and kneeling next to him. 07:37 GT: ~Ryʃpor tenʃeʃ ʃlightly, then leanʃ into her, finally letting go and ʃoftly crying.~ 07:38 TA: "I'm sorry, Ryspor." 07:40 GT: ~"I know," he ʃayʃ, throvgh the ʃobʃ.~ 07:40 GT: ~"I know."~ 07:40 TA: She holds him, saying nothing for a while. 07:43 GT: ~Eventvally, he letʃ go. "I ʃhovld go to Doir."~ 07:43 TA: She nods. "Good." 07:43 GT: ~"Thank yov, Kate. I don't know what I'd do withovt yov."~ 07:44 TA: "Think nothing of it." 07:45 GT: ~He ʃmileʃ. "Natvrally." He tvrnʃ to walk away. "I'll let yov know when I'm ready."~ 07:46 TA: She nods. "Think carefully, Ryspor." 07:46 GT: ~"I ʃhall try."~